Lista de Países em Phineas e Ferb
Esta é a lista de países destacados em Phineas e Ferb. thumb|center|660px|Um mapa dos países apresentados no show. Países em vermelho foram visitados e/ou retratados na série. Países em verde foram apenas mencionados. Países em cinza são desconhecidos. Albânia *Heinz Doofenshmirtz cita ter feito uma viagem pela Europa na qual passou pela Albânia. ("O Nome Disso é Labirinto"). Alemanha *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Antártida *Ferb sugere fazer uma viagem para a Antártida, mas no final ele e Phineas decidem fazer um especial de Natal em casa. ("Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb"). *Vista durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Austrália *Nicolette é australiana. ("O Avião! O Avião!"). *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Liam McCracken diz ter vindo de lá para caçar Perry o Ornitorrinco. ("Perry Primitivo"). *É revelado que Perry nasceu na Austrália. ("Phineas e Ferb: Cliptástico 3"). Áustria *Ferb faz uma referência a Salzburg. ("Operação Bolinho"). Bélgica *Visitam durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. Além disso, no mesmo episódio, Stacy diz que a Bélgica é onde se localizam as Pirâmides. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Durante Me Dá a Minha Carta Já, Isabella diz que se mudará para a Bélgica. ("Operação Bolinho"). Brasil *Visto durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Bulgária *Sua dança folclórica é mencionada por Phineas. ("O Bico"). Camboja *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Canadá *Perry e Lyla Lolliberry cooperam em uma missão. ("Pelos Trilhos"). *Montreal é vista. ("Só Sobremesas"). Chile *Candace é transportada para a Ilha de Páscoa por um aplicativo em seu celular. ("Candace Desconectada"). *É mencionado como o único país que, teoricamente, poderia ser alimentado por um eixo central, como Drusselstein. ("Doonkamoras Essenciais"). China *Inúmeros personagens envolvem-se no resgate da Princesa Isabella. ("Dinastia Doof"). *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Major Monograma passa a missão para Perry em um restaurante em Xangai. ("Passeio de Tapete Mágico"). Coréia do Sul *A bandeira da Coréia do Sul é usada como design de fundo durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Drusselstein *País natal de Doofenshmirtz. *A Princesa Baldegunde visita Danville. ("Brincando de Princesa"). *Visitada por Phineas, Ferb e Isabella com o objetivo de comprar doonkamoras. ("Doonkamoras Essenciais"). Egito *Doofenshmirtz visita o Egito e descobre que as Pirâmides foram construídas com a ajuda de alienígenas. ("O Sussurro do Lagarto"). Emirados Árabes Unidos *Visitado durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Baljeet faz uma referência a escultura de Tadashi Kawamata em Abu Dhabi. ("Operação Bolinho"). Equador *Bob Webber e Tiana Webber se casam antes de visitar as Ilhas Galápagos. ("O Grande Dia da Candace"). Estados Unidos *Danville é o cenário principal da série e está localizado nos Estados Unidos. *No aniversário de Candace, a família Flynn-Fletcher vai ao Monte Rushmore. ("Candace Perde a Cabeça"). *Isabella tem parentes no Novo México. ("La Candace-Cabra"). *Quando Liam McCracken é expulso do jardim botânico, uma das senhoras diz que ele é de Pittsburgh, Pensilvânia. ("Perry Primitivo"). França *Muitos dos personagens principais passam um tempo em Paris para reabastecer o Incrível Desafiador Solar 3000. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *A Torre Eiffel é destacada em vários episódios. ("Montanha-Russa", "Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Grécia *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("O Sussurro do Lagarto"). Groenlândia *O Professor Parapeito tenta anexar a Groenlândia ao Canadá. ("Pelos Trilhos"). Holanda *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Índia *Baljeet é da Índia. *O Taj Mahal é roubado por Doofenshmirtz. ("Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb"). *Ohio Flynn e Rhode Island Fletcher vão à Caverna do Gigante Canibal em busca do amuleto de Juatchadoon ("Phineas e Ferb no Templo de Juatchadoon"). Inglaterra *O parentes de Ferb vem da Inglaterra para visitá-lo. ("Meu Belo Goleiro"). *Muitos dos personagens principais passaram por Londres. ("O Cavaleiro Negro", "Elementar, Minha Cara Stacy"). *Jeremy tem um sotaque britânico. ("Fazenda Lunar"). *Londres é vista durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Irlanda *O Centro Espacial de Danville recebeu imagens do carrinho irlandês. ("Encare Seu Medo"). Islândia *Visitado por Perry durante sua busca pelo Agente Ganso. ("Carl Disfarçado"). Israel *Isabella tem parentes de Jerusalém. ("Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb"). Itália *Doofenshmirtz rouba o Coliseu. ("Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb"). *Doofenshmirtz visita a Torre de Pisa quando jovem. Posteriormente, ele tem uma ideia para dominar o mundo baseando-se em sua visita. ("O Nome Disso é Labirinto"). *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Japão *Muitos dos personagens originais param em Tóquio para reabastecer o Incrível Desafiador Solar-3000. No mesmo episódio, Stacy revela ter alguns parentes em Tóquio. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Madagascar *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Malásia *Vista durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Maldivas *Buford menciona o envio de Biff às Maldivas para um treinamento da escola de peixes. ("Enormes Bolas d'Água"). Mali *Candace é transportada para Timbuktu através de um aplicativo de celular. ("Candace Desconectada"). México *Isabella tem parentes mexicanos. ("Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb"). *Chichen Itza aparece durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Mônaco *Perry visita Monte Carlo e é visto jogando bacará no Casino Royale ("Carl Disfarçado"). Nepal *O Incrível Desafiador Solar-3000 faz um pouco de emergência no Himalaia. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Phineas e Ferb vão ao Himalaia pra provar a existência do Klimpaloon. ("O Ultimato do Klimpaloon"). Noruega *Vista em um flashback quando Buford menciona um tio seu que mora em Oslo. ("O Retorno do Coelho Renegado"). Panamá *Ohio e Rhode Island viajam para lá em busca do Templo de Juatchadoon. ("Phineas e Ferb no Templo de Juatchadoon"). Peru *Indiretamente menciona na casa maluca. ("Casa Maluca"). Polinésia Francesa *Major Monograma vai morar em Bora Bora. ("Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade"). Polônia *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Quênia *Muitos dos personagens principais passaram um tempo lá. ("Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)", "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). *Os atletas de lá são mencionados. ("A Maldição de Candace"). Rússia *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Moscou é vista durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. Além disso, no mesmo episódio, o Monte Elbrus é um dos lugares aos quais os foguetes são instalados. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Singapura *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Doofenshmirtz menciona uma arte marcial original do país. ("Casa Maluca"). Sri Lanka *Mencionado durante A História da Área dos Três Estados. ("Cadê o Pinky?"). Suécia *Derek Dukensson é um estudante em intercâmbio sueco. ("Inverão"). *É possível ler "I ♥ SWEDEN" durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Suíça *20 anos no futuro, Phineas vai à Suíça receber um prêmio. ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *Visitada durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Vista durante Verão no Mundo Inteiro. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Tanzânia *Bob e Tiana escalam o Kilimanjaro. ("O Grande Dia da Candace"). *O Kilimanjaro é destacado durante o acidente de Doofenshmirtz e Perry. ("O Que Essa Coisa Faz?"). *O Kilimanjaro aparece como local onde um dos foguetes são instalados. ("Phineas e Ferb Sem Fim"). Tunísia *Buford menciona antigos tunisianos em uma história. ("Perry Primitivo"). Turquia *Buford conta uma história de Alexandre o Grande e menciona o país. ("Nó É Problema Meu"). Uruguai *Stacy se torna presidente do Uruguai 20 anos no futuro. ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *Tiana diz que o penteado de Candace é a última moda em Montevidéu. ("O Grande Dia da Candace"). Localizações Ambíguas *Phineas e Ferb encontram um verso perdido de Hey Diddle Diddle no Mar Morto. ("Fazenda Lunar"). Isso poderia ter acontecido em Israel ou na Jordânia, uma vez que a fronteira entre esses dois países atravessa o Mar Morto. *Durante Pelo Mundo Vamos Quicar o cantor menciona "O Báltico é o Mar" enquanto o grupo atravessa o mar com o Incrível Desafiador Solar-3000. Isso poderia indicar que o grupo passou brevemente por Dinamarca, Estônia, Finlândia, Alemanha, Letônia, Lituânia, Polônia, Rússia e Suécia. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Galeria de Imagens O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 1018.jpg|Ópera House, Austrália Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão Imagem 55.jpg|Brasil O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 917.jpg|Pequim, China O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 945.jpg|Muralha da China, China O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 973.jpg|Pirâmide e Esfinge, Egito O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 936.jpg|Emirados Árabes Unidos O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 1057.jpg|Paris, França O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 1280.jpg|Torre Eiffel, França Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão Imagem 64.jpg|Torre Eiffel, França O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 1020.jpg|Paternon, Grécia O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 958.jpg|Holanda O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 948.jpg|Taj Mahal, Índia O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 950.jpg|Coliseu, Itália O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 985.jpg|Itália O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 478.jpg|Tóquio, Japão O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 481.jpg|Tóquio, Japão O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 486.jpg|Tóquio, Japão Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão Imagem 59.jpg|Tóquio, Japão Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão Imagem 65.jpg|México O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 682.jpg|Himalaia, Nepal O Verão Foi Feito Para Você Imagem 831.jpg|Himalaia, Nepal en:List of countries on Phineas and Ferb Categoria:Listas Categoria:Lugares